Хиори Саругаки
| image = 290px | race = Вайзарды | birthday = 1 августа | gender = женский | height = 133 см | weight = 26 кг | affiliation = Вайзарды | previous affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | previous occupation = Лейтенант двенадцатого отряда, Главный исследователь НИИ синигами | previous team = Файл:12.jpg Двенадцатый отряд | partner = | previous partner = Кирио Хикифуне, Кисуке Урахара | base of operations = Дом вайзардов, Каракура, мир людей | relatives = | education = Академия духовных искусств | shikai = Кубикири Орочи | bankai = | manga debut = Глава 189 (Том 22) | anime debut = Серия 112 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Рейко Такаги | english voice = Мела Ли Лора Бейли (206+) Лара Коди (Bleach: The 3rd Phantom) }} Хиори Саругаки (猿柿 ひよ里, Саругаки Хиёри) — бывшая лейтенант двенадцатого отряда, под командованием капитанов Кирио Хикифуне и Кисуке Урахары, а теперь — вайзард. Внешность Хиори - девушка очень маленького роста с коричневыми глазами и светлыми волосами, которые она собирает в "колючие" хвостики. Её обрезанная чёлка скреплена тремя заколками. Хиори носит белую рубашку и красный спортивный костюм с белыми линиями, проходящими вниз от плеч, кроме того, он украшен первым kanji (символом) её имени, а также желтые вьетнамки. Хиори так же носит занпакто за своей спиной. На каждой её щеке по три веснушки.Bleach manga; Chapter 189, Page 14 Она также имеет очень длинный клык торчащий из верхней левой части рта. Эта физическая характеристика вызвала как Ичиго и Синдзи назвать ее "кривозуб". Во время своего пребывания в Обществе Душ Хиори была одета в стандартную форму синигами с повязкой лейтенанта на левой руке. В это время ее косички были довольно длинные и свисали, она не носила ее заколки. Характер Despite her small size, Hiyori is an aggressive and short-tempered girl with rather violent tendencies. Her most common victim being Shinji Hirako, whom she frequently abuses, usually by smacking him with one of her sandals or kicking and punching him in the face. She has even made it a reflex to use him as a Human shield when necessary, and show him an obvious lack of respect, a gesture that he seems to return. This behavior dates back to her time as a Lieutenant, despite the fact that Shinji outranked her back then. She shows very little respect to the majority of people around her, easily losing her temper and getting into fights. Having viewed her former Captain Kirio Hikifune as a motherly figure, Hiyori was quite hurt by her departure and initially refused to accept Urahara as her replacement, even treating him with her trademark violence and disrespect, despite his attempts to be her friend. When Kirio Hikifune was in charge of her, Hiyori was very respectful to her old captain as a sign of respect and trust but still smacked everyone else around. Hiyori also seems to harbor a hatred of both Shinigami and Humans. As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, Hiyori never seems to display much emotion besides anger, and always appears to be frowning. During her time training, she never succeeded in making Ichigo call her "Hiyori-san" (Miss Hiyori). Though she calls Ichigo and Shinji "dumbass" amongst other names. История Сюжет Силы и способности Эксперт рукопашного боя: Хиори очень хороша в рукопашном бою. Она обычно комбинирует различные удары с использованием своего духовного меча. Саругаки вспыльчива и агрессивна, и эти качества часто заставляют её делать опасные выпады в сторону окружающих даже по пустяковым поводам или же вовсе без них. Её навыки развиты настолько, что она легко смогла сокрушить опасного заключенного Гнезда Личинок, когда тот взял её в заложники.Bleach anime; Episode 207-208''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 216, page 7 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 152 a technique that has Hiyori do multiple foot stomps on Ichigo's face. The technique is powerful enough to send Ichigo flying and completely shatter his Hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 11-12 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 155 a technique that Hiyori uses against Shinji Hirako. She simply smacks him with her sandal with enough force that it sends him flying through a nearby wall and Hachi's barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 16 Эксперт владения мечом: Hiyori's skills in swordsmanship are considerable having spent time as a lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Her fighting style is aggressive and unpredictable as she channels a lot of her attitude and anger into her attacks. She has shown skill in fighting off numerous Menos Grande, holding her own against an experienced fighter such as Ichigo Kurosaki and held her own against the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel (while fighting alongside Lisa Yadōmaru and Tōshirō Hitsugaya).Bleach manga; Chapter 216, pages 1-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 375, pages 19-20 * : a technique where Hiyori comes down with her sword upon the head of a Hollow with enough strength to cleanly cut down through the head and mask with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 6 Высокая физическая сила: Both as a lieutenant and a Visored, she brutally beat up Shinji and Ichigo using her enhanced strength and her hand-to-hand combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 216, page 7 Высокая скорость: Her speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her fighting skill surprising those she attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 8-9 While training Ichigo, she uses what appeared to be Shunpo.Bleach anime; Episode 126; Only portrayed in the anime. Высокая духовная сила: Hiyori possesses Lieutenant-level reiryoku. Being a Visored, Hiyori possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her spiritual energy is pink in color. With her mask on, she can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away. Духовный меч Кубикири Орочи (馘大蛇, «''обезглавливающий змей''»): Hiyori's Zanpakutō is standard in appearance, even though its tsuba (decorated sword guard) is decorated in small hearts, a contrast to her not-so-girlish personality. During her days as a Lieutenant, she would wear it by her belt, but as a Visored, she normally carries her sword from her right shoulder on her back; being one of three known Shinigami to do this, the other two being Ichigo Kurosaki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *'Шикай': Its Shikai command is . With this release, Hiyori's katana becomes a large cleaver with a serrated saw-like blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 16-17 :Спсобности шикая: Неизвестны *'Банкай': Ещё не достигнут Пустификация Маска пустого: Her Hollow mask is skeletal in appearance and sports a prominent horn centered on the forehead with a row of diamond shaped markings over the eyebrows. Upon donning her Hollow mask, the sclera of her eyes turn black, though her irises remain brown.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 24-25''Bleach'' anime; Episode 122 She took the longest to defeat her inner Hollow out of all the current Visored (excluding Ichigo, who took about the same amount of time), at 69 minutes and 2 seconds. When angered or provoked in some way, the mask's power increased due to her emotions ruling her. :Увеличение силы: While wearing the mask, Hiyori's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. :*'Серо': While fighting an army of Menos, Hiyori displays the ability to fire a red Cero from the open mouth of her Hollow Mask. The powerful blast is sustainable and can be used as a sweeping beam that can take out more than one target in one pass.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 6-7 Цензура In the manga, when Hiyori moves to attack Aizen she is bifurcated by Gin Ichimaru's Shinsō and Shinji catches the top half of her body.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 12-14 In the anime, when Hiyori moves to attack Aizen she is stabbed through the abdomen from behind by Ichimaru's Shinsō and Shinji catches her whole body and deals with a significantly less wounded Hiyori.Bleach anime; Episode 285 Появление в других проектах Hiyori is a playable character in a couple of Bleach video games, including Bleach: Heat the Soul (series), Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. She can use her Visored mask, which is quite powerful in the game. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, she uses Kubikiri Orochi's Shikai as one of her attacks while wearing her Hollow mask. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, she is capable of using several Kidō, such as Haien and even the high-level Kurohitsugi. She is also capable of healing one of her allies. Цитаты * (To Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue) "A princess and a tiger, huh? Such excessive names! Our names mean 'monkey' and 'lewd!' I'm so jealous!"Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 2 * (To Shinji Hirako) "I really, really hate humans. I really hate Shinigami too."Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 5 * (To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "I don't want to be helping you out Shinigami!! But this isn't the time for that!!" ''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 367, page 9 * (To Shinji Hirako) "I'm...sorry...Shinji......I...was impatient..."Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 15 События и сражения *Холодная война *Тренировка у вайзардов *The Arrival: The Visored Appear *Тоширо Хитсугая, Хиори Саругаки и Лиза Ядомару против Тии Харрибел *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation Сноски Звания Навигация en:Hiyori Sarugaki de:Hiyori Sarugaki es:Hiyori Sarugaki fr:Hiyori Sarugaki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Синигами Категория:Женщины Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Двенадцатый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Эксперты рукопашного боя Категория:Эксперты владения мечом